His Not so Lucky Charm
by menueyq23
Summary: He was all about quidditch so why was he so distracted?


A/n this was made for the Facebook group 9 3/4 monthly writing contest

Hermione sits in the stands on the quidditch pitch and watches the Gryffindor team practice. I don't see her, I'm busy showing the team some new strategies that I came up with over the summer. "Potter I don't care what you do, as long as you get the bloody snitch, it's my last year and I'd like to win the cup," I tell Harry. The sun was setting so I called end of practice for the night, and watched Hermione walk down from the bleachers and wait for Harry to go over to her. Shaking my head I walk towards the locker rooms. I couldn't and wouldn't let a girl come between Quidditch and winning the cup, no matter how cute she looks with her head in a book. Quickly changing out of my Quidditch robes I hurry and walk out. "Hi Granger," I say walking past her. The look I see on her face is confusion, and then I hear a soft, "Hi Wood." I smile softly before walking towards the castle. Suddenly I notice two redheads running towards me. "Wood, do you fancy Granger?" I think Fred asks. "What? No why would I? Everyone knows I only care about Quidditch," I say the last part jokingly. They both give me a look. "Fred, the day Wood cares about something other than Quidditch is the day the world ends," George says. "Does everyone think the only thing I care about is Quidditch?" I ask. They shrug and run back to the castle talking about some prank they were gonna pull.

**Time skip to a few weeks later**

It was the first match of the year. I walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast in my Quidditch robes. Sitting down by Katie I start putting food onto my plate. Looking down the table, I take a bite of my bacon. I didn't see Hermione sitting next to Ron and Harry. That's strange, she's usually here before anyone else. "Oi Harry, Ron where's Hermione," I ask looking at the two. They shrug before going back to eating, well Ron never quit. The Great Hall door opens and Hermione comes in with her nose in a book, only looking up every few seconds to check where she was walking. It's good to see she's still herself. Wait why did I care about her anyway? I hurry up and finish eating and walk out of the Great Hall. Heading towards the place I always go when I need to think, the Quidditch pitch. Sitting down on one of the bleachers I cross my arms behind my head and look up at the sky. Could I fancy her? No like the twins said yesterday, the only thing I know how to care about is Quidditch. I sigh and close my eyes for a few minutes.

"Oi Wood," someone yells. Opening my eyes I look down and see someone waving and then pointing towards the locker room. Nodding my head I get up and walk down towards the locker rooms to get ready for the match. Once everyone is dressed and waiting on me I say "Alright guys let's get out there, and kick some butt. Potter get the bloody snitch, if we win, no practice tomorrow," before giving my normal speech. We make our way to the field.

I'm in front of the middle goal and I look at the Gryffindor stand, not sure who or what I'm searching for. Finally my eyes land on a curly mess of hair and I smile softly. "Wood bludger!" Someone yells. Snapping back to reality I realize a bludger was coming straight for me, I turn to the left some and get out of the way. That bloody girl is gonna be the death of me and I'm not sure why I'm even noticing her. I sigh and pay attention to the game.

**Few weeks later**

We've won the last three games, I've been distracted at the beginning of the last three games by a certain bushy curly haired girl. Today we have a game, we're sitting in the Great Hall eating. "What do you mean you're not coming, Hermione we're playing Slytherin you have to come,"

Ron shouts. She gives the meanest glare to him before responding, "And I need to study, I'm behind actually. I've been distracted." She slams a book shut and storms out of the great hall. What has her distracted? "What would have her distracted from her studies?" Ron asks. The twins sit on either side of him. "Well our dearest Ronniekins, perhaps Granger has taken a fancy to a certain boy, and that's why she's been distracted. We've caught her staring at him," Fred says. "That we have, I think they would be lovely together," George says. Ron turns three different shades of red before storming out of the Great Hall as well.

It was time for the game, we went through our normal ritual and got ready. Knowing for sure I shouldn't be distracted for this game, since Hermione isn't here. Madam Hooch starts the game, Slytherin has possession of the quaffle. Marcus is coming towards me dodging my chasers, he aims for the lower goal post, I quickly get to the post and hit the quaffle away. Katie gets it and heads to the other side, barely dodging Flint and Adrian. I look and see Harry and Malfoy arguing and looking for the snitch. Focusing back on the quaffle, I see Miles miss blocking it, I yelp in joy. Blocking another shot from Marcus I send him a taunting smirk.

I look up at Harry and made sure he was okay, he almost took a bludger that seems to be chasing him. "Wood," He starts and out of nowhere I was hit by a bludger on my broom. Hitting the ground the next thing I see is black.

**A week later**

I woke up in the hospital wing needing some water, my throat feels like carpet. Someone is sitting in a chair next to me. I squint and look at the person. "Granger?" I squeak. "Oh you're awake, I need to find Madam Pomfrey," She says scurrying off. Watching her runoff I think, why is she here? Madam Pomfrey runs in and I see her send Hermione away. "Ahh mister Wood you're awake," She tells me and starts giving me a Star Grass salve potion. "You had that young girl worried, I don't think any of us have seen her worried about someone other than the Weasleys and Harry Potter before," She tells me. "How long has she been here?" I ask softly. "Since the day you arrived, stops by everyday after classes, does her homework goes to dinner then comes back until curfew. I think she may fancy you mister Wood," She tells me giving me a soft smile.

I got out the hospital wing a few hours later, after she made sure everything was okay to be discharged. I head down the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner when I hear two people arguing. "He'll never like you! All he cares about is Quidditch! So quit worrying about him Hermione," A male voice says. I peek out and see Hermione and Ron arguing. "Honesty Ronald just because he cares for Quidditch a lot doesn't mean he can't care for another person, and that's not why you think he wouldn't like me! He wouldn't like me cause I'm a know it all and all of my other flaws," Hermione fights back. "Exactly, and he definitely wouldn't date a fifth year, when he leaves this year. Especially when they look like you," Ron replies. What the hell is that suppose to mean? "Don't talk to me until you figure out what's crawled up your butt," She yells before running away.

I hurry up and get to the great hall, being careful not to seen by Ron. Sitting down next to Fred I start putting food onto my plate. Looking over I notice Hermione poking at her food. "Are you okay Granger?" I ask. She nods her head not looking up. Harry is looking between the three of us and raises his eyebrows at me. Shrugging I eat my dinner. However this doesn't go unnoticed by the Twins and Lee. Fred leans over to my ear. "Fancy Granger do ya?" He asks. "And if I do?" I ask back. "Just don't hurt her or else," Fred and George say. I nod and look up, realizing the whole table is looking at the three of us. "Oi mind your own businesses," Lee shouts. I nod my head at Lee.

** After Classes**

Slytherin had the Quidditch pitch for practice tonight, so I was in the common room doing some homework. Hermione walks in with her hands full with books. I get up and walk over to her. "Here let me help you," I say handing out my hand to get a few books. "I don't need any help but thanks," She says stubbornly. "Uh alright then, would you like to do your homework down here with me?" I ask shyly scratching the back of my head. "Uh sure, it'll beat the noisy girls in the dorm," She says softly before sitting across from me. Smiling softly I pick up my quill and start working on my potions essay. I watch her eyebrow quirk when she gets confused, and the way her eye gets a happy glint when she knows the answer. "What's your favorite class?" She asks me softly. "Er Quidditch isn't a class so I can't say that, so I'm going to go with DADA, what about you?" I say. "Arithmancy," She says with a small smile. "I honestly wasn't expecting that, but I'm sure you excel at it," I grin. "So why Quidditch?" She asks me going back to writing her answers down. "I love the feeling, the rush, adrenaline, taunting the snakes," I tell her grinning. "Hey Hermione," Harry says as he walks into the common room. Ron comes through the portrait next and I see him stop next to Harry, I watch Hermione stiffen some before she goes back to writing. "Are you just trying to be around him all the time?" Ron asks. "I asked her to do homework with me, she's near me because I asked her too," I say defending Hermione. "How can you be so rude to your friend?" I yell. Everyone that was coming down from the domorities to head to the great hall for dinner stopped and was watching Ron and myself. "I am her friend, I just want her to understand you only care about Quidditch!" Ron yells back. "I care about Hermione and she's not Quidditch, now is she? Nope. Seriously take your jealous arse someone else and quit bringing her down," I yell slamming my potion book shut and stalking out of the common room. Honestly why do people think I only care about Quidditch, do they not think I like girls? Shaking my head I storm around the corridors trying to clear my head and calm down some. Honestly I've liked Hermione since the end of last year, I just didn't realize it until Ron started acting that way. How dare he treat his best friend like that?

I head down to the Great Hall for dinner not caring that the Gryffindors where looking at me strangely. Sitting down next to Hermione, I see more people look at me strangely. "Hey you okay?" I ask softly. "Yeah, thanks," She says pushing her food around. "I know you're lying, you're pushing your food, you need to eat," I tell her taking a bite out of my food. She nods before taking a small bite. I shake my head softly and see the twins coming. They sit down next to Hermione and me. "Sorry that Ron's being a prat again, why is he so worried about you, doesn't he have Lavender? Or at least we thought he did, we caught them snogging," George says shivering. I see Hermione crack a small smile at that. "So what do ya say Hermy, can we prank him? Well we're going too anyway," Fred says. "Sure, just quit calling me Hermy," She says waving her fork at the twins.

**Time Skip to February**

"Hermione wait up," I yell jogging down the corridor. She stops and moves to the side to wait for me. "What's up?" She asks. "So the game next I was wondering if you would possibly wear my last years jersey to the game?" I say really fast. "Can you ask that again but a little bit slower?" She asks me. 'Will you wear my last year jersey to the next game?" I ask more slowly than the first time. "Sure," She says smiling. I grin before kissing her cheek and walking away. Seeing her smile before touching her cheek. I head to the common room to study some before dinner. Hopefully to study, as long as I don't day dream. I work on a essay for transfiguration, before going to my dorm room to get my jersey that I was gonna give to Hermione. I was just going to give it to her at dinner so I don't forget. "Ello, Wood, we're wondering when you might be asking out Hermione?" George asks. "Uhh I'm not sure why?" I ask looking through my trunk. "Well Valentine's day is coming up, are you gonna ask her to be yours?" Fred asks. "I don't know, I don't even know if she likes me," I shrug. "She is wearing your jersey on our next game correct?" George asks. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she likes me," I say rolling my eyes. "Honestly how thick minded could you get?" Fred shakes his head before walking out, with George following.

I walk down to the Great Hall for dinner. George and Fred run to me and grab my arms pulling me away. "Oi what are you two doing?" I ask. "Stopping you from making a fool of yourself, we're not sure what happened, but Hermione is seriously pissed at you," Fred hisses. "I haven't done anything? I've been in the common room and my dorm?" I say confused. "Give me the Jersey," George says. Handing it to him he shoves it into his robe pocket. We all walk back into the Great Hall and I see Ron with a taunting smirk and Hermione with an upset and mad expression . Sitting down in my normal spot, I try and be careful not to sit next to Hermione because if she's pissed at me she might hex me. While taking a bite out of the chicken wing I have, Ron smirks at me again. "Alright what did you do Weasley," I ask glaring at him.

"I just told Hermione what you told me yesterday Wood, on about how you actually feel about her," Ron says. "The only thing I've said to you about her is that I like her and you had no reason to be treating her the way you have been," I growl out. "Oh really so you didn't call me an annoying know it all?" Hermione snaps. By now all eyes were on us. "Do you really think I'd ask you to wear my bloody jersey if I was gonna call you something like that behind your back?" I ask. She just glares at me, and goes back to stabbing her food with her fork. "Seriously Ron?" I angrily ask. "What it's the truth," He says. "No it's not, I've been in the common room and my dorm all afternoon, haven't I Lee?" I ask. "He's not lying I seen him," Lee responds. I stand up and leave the Great Hall I couldn't handle Hermione being mad at me.

**Valentines Day**

Everything that I planned has been set up and I'm talking to the twins. "Are you sure Ginny will get her there?" I ask nervously. "Yep, Ginny said she'll take whatever measures necessary to get her there," Fred says smacking my back. I head to the quidditch pitch and wait for Hermione. After waiting for ten minutes, I see a redhead and bushy hair head coming towards me. I take a deep breath breath as she stops in front of me. "Oliver?" She asks softly looking up at me. "Hey wow you look great," I grin and take a deep breath. "I've uh never had to do this before because it's always been about quidditch, I've never had a girl catch my attention before. But you're different, you're smart, stubborn, beautiful, I love how you're eyebrow quirks when your confused or find something interesting. I'm not sure how to be a boyfriend, but I'd be willing too, if you would be my girlfriend," I say looking at her. She doesn't say anything for a moment and just looks at me. "I guess we can learn how to be in a relationship together, I really like you," She smiles softly. I grin and hug her, smelling her green apples shampoo. Pulling back some I grab my jersey out of my robe pocket. "Here this is now yours," I tell her handing her the fabric. She grins before pulling me into another hug.


End file.
